


Arrogance

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Series: Revalink au [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: College AU, Human AU, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Urbosa and Zelda expose Link, but they're only there to flesh out the club k bye, slowburn probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: Link never liked arrogant people. He thought that cockiness was an extremely unattractive trait for a person to have. This thought was only amplified when he met the new Archery Club's captain.





	1. Chapter 1

Arrogance

\---

"Link, I think you should take up a hobby." 

Usually, had anyone else said this to Link, he would have rolled his eyes and walked away, but as it was Zelda, he had to listen. 

She'd always been the smartest of the two, if you didn't know her you would think she was some all knowing divine being. 

So Link has nodded and listened to her idea. 

"You don't really get out of the apartment since you moved in here, and well, theres been talk of an archery club starting up at college, I thought you may be interested." She carried on. "You don't have to join, but please consider it." 

Link had nodded once again, mumbled an "I'll consider it," and had headed off to bed. An archery club did sound like something he would take part in, but he hadn't really done any proper archery since moving away from the countryside. There just hadn't been time. 

\- 

They didn't really speak about it that much in the morning. It wasn't that Link had been annoyed by Zelda's suggestion, the conversation had just ended. There wasn't really anything else to say. It was Link's choice if he signed up for the Archery Club in the end. 

He was still thinking that as he walked past the board at college, the one with many notices and flyers pinned randomly on it. One of them appeared to be new, the graphic design wasn't great, it was probably made by just one person with no input from others, who thought it perfect at first glance, but there was clear dedication put into it. 

The poster was for the archery club, big bold dark red letters on a deep blue background, with small paragraphs detailing where you could sign up and where to meet the other members. There was also a small signature in the bottom right corner, like the creator thought someone would steal the poster. How pretentious. Link had been doodling on and off for five years now, he was pretty decent, and didn't even sign his work. 

It seemed like the registry deadline was in three days time, for a new club, the creator sure seemed confident in the fact that people would sign up. Did they really think that people would fill up the club spaces that quickly? Link shrugged, if it would take a while for spaces to free up after this week goes by, he might as well sign up. 

So thats what he did, jotting down the clubroom and meeting time in his notepad, he headed off, at least now he had something to look forward to after his lecture. 

\- 

Yawning, Link stretched his arms after the lecture, he fished his notepad out of his backpack and flicked to the page he needed. Classroom A, Sports block. He rolled his eyes, why the sports block needed classrooms he'd never know. 

Nonetheless, he managed to locate the room quite easily, due to yet another blue poster stuck on the door. Inside he could hear low chattering. 

"I told you this club was a bad idea, Revali." 

"Oh hush, Teba! The new recruits will be here any minute I swear!" 

"Hmph, if you believe that." 

Link slowly pushed open the door to the classroom. 

"Is uh, this the archery club?" He winced at how awkward he sounded. 

The two taller students stopped talking and looked at him. 

"Well, yeah, I guess you could call it that." One of them shrugged, his bleached white hair combed back in a casual style. 

He was then sharply elbowed in the side, by his obviously offended companion. 

"Of course it's the archery club! What else would we call it?" The other glared daggers into his back, before finally turning to Link. 

"Well, I doubt you'll be as good as me, or be able to get anywhere as close, but welcome to the Archery Club, hosted by yours truly, Revali." He smirked, a snarky glint in his bright green eyes. 

Link and the other guy, who must have been Teba, due to the overheard conversation earlier, both tried to suppress a groan. Revali didn't seem to notice the displeasure in their faces, and carried on. 

"But thats besides the point, did you fill out the mandatory club application form before coming?" Revali rolled his eyes, examining his fingernails. He acted like he thought he was a lot cooler than he looked, considering the flashy outfit and deep blue hair, that obviously clashed with his pale blue scarf. 

Link nodded anyway, and pulled the folded up form out from his notebook. Revali grabbed it and examined it. 

"Hm... Link huh? You're that kid that everyone says doesn't talk much. Well, whatever. It's not like archery involves a lot of talking." He rambled on. "Well, once again, welcome to the Archery Club!" 

Revali gave another smirk, and Link could have sworn he saw a glimmer of glee in his eyes for a second. 

Well, it wasn't important. Link was here to have a hobby, not dwell on minuscule details. 

All he needed to bother himself with was that Revali, was an arrogant jerk, and not the type of person Link wanted to befriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrogance, Again  
\---

"So!" Revali had started. "After sign ups are done with, we will be meeting every Wednesday, in this classroom, if it's free, or down at the sports field!" Revali then looked Link up and down. "I'm guessing you don't have your own bow." 

Link was about to speak up, saying, yes he did indeed own a bow, a very good quality one at that, when Revali just had to speak again. 

"Of course you don't! You're obviously a beginner, I mean, just look at you!" Link looked down at himself, his archery teacher back home, Mr Deku, had always complimented Link on his form when shooting, so what the heck was Revali going on about? 

"Leave it Revali, do you really want to scare off another potential member?" Teba nudged Revali slightly, and the other seemed to get the memo. 

"Well, anyway, there'll be spare bows and arrows in the sports storage cupboard for us to access, but they won't be as good as getting your own bow." Revali muttered, glaring slightly at Teba. Not that Teba seemed to mind, it was like he'd grown used to this behaviour. 

Link silently thanked Teba, hopefully he'd never have to be around Revali when Teba wasn't there. 

-

With the Archery Club stuff sorted out, Link set out to look for Zelda, to inform her of what had happened. Usually, during her lunch break, she'd be with Mipha and Urbosa, around the sports field. It was the perfect spot for them to meet up, it was close enough to the engineering and hospitality buildings that Mipha and Zelda could get there quickly, but more importantly, since Urbosa's time table differed greatly from the other's, somewhere between Urbosa's theory and practical lessons. 

He found them quite easily, Mipha's cherry red hijab sticking out amongst the thick trees and saplings. Link waved to get her attention, and her face lit up immediately, as she beckoned him over to sit with the girls. 

"Link! It's nice to see you again!" Mipha smiled, her soft voice a comfort after listening to Revali's brash boasting. 

"Yep, nice to see you." Link smiled back brightly, sitting between her and Zelda. He turned to Zelda for a moment. "I'm in the archery club." 

"Good, you needed something to keep you occupied." She smiled smugly, likely thinking that her suggestions were best. "I was talking to Urbosa about this archery club earlier, apparently she knows the Vice President!" 

Urbosa nodded, her high ponytail bobbing with her movements. Judging by the sports bra and leggings getup, she'd only sat down for a temporary chat. "Yeah, Teba, he's in one of my theory classes." She explained. "I don't talk to him much, but he's serious about what he does, always studying or working out in the gym." 

Link nodded, that fit how Teba seemed. A serious, levelheaded person, who most likely did all the admin for the new club. Revali didn't seem the type to do anything other than boast about himself. 

"So, whats the Archery Club President like?" Mipha asked, genuinely interested. 

Link groaned, and the trio seemed to get the message. 

"Yet you still signed up? You must really want to do archery." Zelda smirked. "Or you had some ulterior motive..." 

"Sure." Link scoffed. There were only two other members of the club so far, and despite Teba being a decent guy, he wasn't really Link's type. Link preferred those who could hold a conversation, were confident, and put some effort into what they were wearing. Kind of like Revali... No. Not like Revali, Revali was the extreme of all that. 

"So there is another reason?" Urbosa started smirking with Zelda. "Come on, who are they?" With a sweaty drenched arm, she elbowed Link in the side. "Come on, tell us~" 

He shook his head vigorously at their assumptions, what sort of body language had he been displaying to give them that sort of assumption? 

"Leave him alone you two!" Mipha spoke up, Link could always count on her sweet voice of reason to save him from Zelda and Urbosa's teasing, no matter how merciless the attack was. 

\- 

Thankfully, Link was able to avoid more teasing, as Urbosa had to return to lesson and Mipha had promised to meet with her brother during her next lesson, a free period. However, this left him to Zelda's interrogation, an art she had mastered from years of knowing Link. 

"So, how many members are there in the Archery Club?" She asked, to which Link responded by holding up three fingers. Nodding, Zelda then asked. "So, you, Teba, and the President?" 

Link nodded, he knew what was coming. 

"You know, it's not bad to admire someone's appearance, even if they have a crappy personality." Link rolled his eyes, yeah, sure. 

"Didn't look at his face long enough to admire it, too busy trying to block out his annoying arrogance." He signed. "Anyway, I don't like dyed hair." 

Zelda snorted at that. "You weren't saying that when you first met Saria from Horticulture." 

"Oh come on!" Link groaned. "That's different! We were ten! I thought green hair was magical!" 

Zelda laughs. "Yeah, sure. And what about Sidon? Remember when you first met him? I doubt his hair colour is natural." 

Link chose to ignore that. His crush on Mipha's brother had lasted for a long time during the first summer he and Zelda moved to the city. It wasn't as if the crush was unnoticed, but Sidon's obliviousness to Link's crush soon caused Link to lose interest. 

"I don't like Revali, I don't even want to befriend him." Link murmured. 

"Revali hm? Interesting..." Zelda smirked. "I'll have to keep an eye out for him around campus then?" 

Link merely groaned, and let his face fall flat in the grass around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure how I feel about this chapter yo. I'm hoping I wrote Urbosa and Mipha okay orz 
> 
> Anyway, I'll be posting my designs of the charas in this fic over on my tumblr: Randomgirl40 , or if you wanna see the art without having to scroll, it's lillydoesartstuff! Hope to see you over there haha :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archery funtimes with friends! And Revali.

Even more Arrogance  
\---

By the time Zelda was done teasing Link about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Link was almost convinced Zelda was actually the devil incarnated. Who knew such a small innocent looking girl could make Link afraid of what she knew. 

It seemed like Zelda knew a lot more than she showed, but Link just left that to Zelda being some all-knowing demon. She'd always surprised him when they were younger by spouting random facts that a 10 year old shouldn't have known. Whenever anyone asked her how she knew those things, she always replied with a smug 'I just do'. 

Link decided not to think too much about Zelda's interrogation, and slept peacefully that night, after spending an hour doodling bright blue birds and striking green eyes surrounded by red eyeliner. 

-

Wednesday came pretty quickly, and soon Link found himself holding his own bow again. It had been a while since it was used, and it looked well-loved, but Link still liked it. He remembered when he first started archery, back when he was around eight, he used to pretend that different arrows had different powers, like ice arrows, or fire arrows. Bomb arrows were always his favourite to play with, just imagining shooting them and seeing trees explode. 

He found Revali and Teba on the sports field, setting up various targets at various distances. The majority of the targets had large indents in the bulls eyes, like they'd been used by some professional. 

Link watched them set up for a while, adjusting his bow's string, making sure it wasn't too tight or loose, he'd changed it that morning, so now he was just double checking to be safe. 

"No, Teba, move it slightly forwards, we want them to be able to hit the target." Revali critiqued. "If they don't enjoy the first session they might not come back!" 

"Mmhmm..." Teba nodded and shuffled the target forwards, until Revali approved the position. It seemed a little too far forward for Link, so he was confident in getting a bulls eye. "Did you make sure to remind Harth that we're doing this today?" 

Revali nodded and answered him. "Yes, he's going to be bringing down more bows and arrows just in case. He probably won't do any shooting himself, what with what happened to his arm." 

Teba looks concerned. "What happened to his arm?" 

"Dislocated it trying to get his sandwich back from a pigeon." Revali chuckled, and it was a proper laugh, no snark or arrogance behind it. It caught Link off guard, and thats the reason he was blushing now. 

Link stood up and coughed, to signal that he'd just shown up, even though he'd been observing the duo for at least ten minutes. 

"Ack!" Revali squaked when he noticed Link, and if Link didn't know better, he would have thought Revali was blushing. "Wh-when did you get here?!" 

"Just now." Link informed him. "I brought my bow." 

Teba nodded. "Its a nice bow. Looks like you care for it well." Link smiled at that, and nodded back. 

"Anyway, bows aside, we've had a couple new members sign up since you did! Well, obviously people other than you would sign up, I'm only telling you because it's polite!" Revali explained, scarf slightly flying in the mild wind. "You can uh... You can start practicing shooting whilst we wait for Saki and Harth to show up with the others." 

Link nodded, picking up his bow and positioning his arrow correctly. He pulled back the string, focused his eye on medium distanced target, and fired. 

The arrow hit the second ring to the centre, Link smirked, that was fine for him, it was a pretty decent distance, and he was a little rusty. He turned back to look at Revali, and Teba. 

Teba wasn't paying notice to Link's shot, instead flustered by the fact that Saki was coming down, whoever Saki was. But Revali, Revali was stood stock still, mouth agape as he stared at the shot. 

"Woah..." Revali gasped, blushing. "How... How did you do that?" 

Link shrugged. "Just did." And proceeded to fire again, hitting the arrow slightly closer to the bulls eye. 

-

A few minutes later, Harth and Saki arrived. Saki was a slender and bubbly girl, with bubblegum pink hair in a short choppy hairstyle. She was apparently on Teba's course, and Revali had asked her to bring down some snacks, like bottles of water and fruit, in case they got hungry. Link figured that Teba had a way too obvious crush on Saki, seeing from the way he stammered every time he talked to her. 

Harth was a lanky guy, with dark long hair, he was carrying a couple of bows, and a few bundles of arrows on his shoulder. Link also noticed the wrist support on his right hand, from the pigeon attack Revali had laughed about earlier. 

Harth gently placed the bows and arrows down on the ground, and got chatting with Teba and Revali. Meanwhile Saki set up a small table with water and fruits on it, and came and sat next to Link. 

"I've heard a few things about you, you know." Saki smiled at Link. "You're friend Urbosa is in a lot of my classes, she says you're a good guy who doesn't talk much. Oh! And don't let Revali's cockiness bother you too much, he's really a sweet guy once you get past that arrogant armour he's built up." 

"Sure." Link had responded, not at all sure at why Saki was telling him this. Was there a Revali Defense Squad Meeting happening right now that he wasn't aware of or something? 

He then smiled and got up, heading to shoot again, eyes lingering on Revali's perfect form as the blue haired make pulled back his bow string, and continued watching in amazement as Revali managed to land a bulls eye, whilst chatting to Harth. 

"Woah..." Link muttered, he'd be lying if he said that didn't impress him. Revali's confidence in his archery wasn't just for show. He really was one of the best archers Link had seen, in a long while. 

Revali glanced at Link as he put down his bow, brushing his sweat dampened hair out of his eyes, he smiled at Link. "Fancy a challenge?" 

Link nodded excitedly, oh this was going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this was a fun chap to write, I love writing Teba so much he is a gud


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well darn Link

Ultimate Arrogance  
\---

"The challenge is this," Revali smirks, tossing an apple up in the air. "I'll tie this apple to Teba's head-" 

"-WHAT!?" 

"As I was saying, I'll tie this apple to Teba's head, and if you hit it, I'll do whatever you want." Revali smirked even wider, Link was not regretting this at all. "But, if you don't hit it, you have to do whatever I want~" 

Link spoke before he thought in that instance. "Deal." 

-

And thats why he was now standing, blindfolded, opposite what he assumed was Teba, who was receiving words of reassurance from Saki, (such kind words that definitely hinted that she liked him back in the same way), with his bow in his hand. He held it confidently, just like he had before. He would show Revali just how good he was an archer, not because he wanted Revali's respect or anything, just because he wanted to wipe that smug smile off of his face. 

Link took in a deep breath, and exhaled, then pulled back the bowstring, and let the arrow go flying. 

CRACK

He could hear the sound of something splitting, and of someone repeating the words 'oh my goddess, oh my goddess' over and over again. 

Link hurriedly pulled off the blindfold and saw Teba, standing like a statue, with half an apple on his head, the other half was pinned to a target behind him. 

"Holy shit..." Link heard being muttered behind him, he turned quickly. Revali had his face buried in his scarf, and was staring straight at him. 

"So," Link smirked. "What was that about you doing whatever I want?" 

Link didn't even know what he could possibly get Revali to do, but victory was sweeeeeet. 

-

"So... Uh, what did you want me to do?" Revali gulped, fiddling with the end of his scarf. 

"Huh." Link hadn't actually thought about what he wanted, he just wanted to see Revali's face when Link completely destroyed him. "Can I think about it?" 

"Ah, suuuure." Revali raised his eyebrows. "Why, do you need to think of a complex way to torture me?" 

"Something like that, yeah." Link joked.

-

But it seemed like Revali had taken it seriously. Link wasn't 100% sure, but he was beginning to think that Revali may be avoiding him. 

Every Time he thought he'd seen that familiar tuft of blue hair, he'd blink and it would disappear in an instant. 

Every so often he'd find himself searching for Revali in the crowd of students. It was Monday now, and he still hadn't seen Revali around campus. Despite the large amount of courses offered at their college, the campus was actually quite small. 

"Link, you're going the wrong way again." Zelda reminded him. "Why do you keep looking towards the sports field? Are you looking for someone?" 

"Sort of." Link said, shrugging, before following Zelda. They both had a free period, so they were heading to the library to work on assignments and study. 

The library, or the Learning Resource Centre, was a singular building surrounded by trees and flower beds. As they walked inside, they were greeted by warm air from the many radiators around them. To the right of them were a couple of computers that were initially put there for people to print off work from home, but nowadays were used by first years who wanted to watch funny vine compilations on youtube. To the left were the stairs up to the actual library, and even further left was a few seminar rooms, for those who couldn't take exams in the main hall. 

Link loved the coziness of the library, and Zelda loved the practicality of the Resource Centre. It was the perfect place for them. 

They found a table near the engineering bookshelves that Zelda needed for her assignment, and fished out their work. Zelda got started immediately, delving into her assignment and picking up the books she needed. Link took slightly longer to do his work, focusing on the conversations of those around him more. 

"... Look, I'm telling you he's going to make my life hell" 

"Hush, you're in a library." 

Those were two distinctive voices Link would know anywhere, Revali and Teba. What could they be speaking about. 

"Oh really, because when you want to mope over how you're too chicken to approach Saki, its the LRC, but Goddess forbid, when I want to talk about my problems, its a library. Honestly Teba." 

"Revali, thats not what I meant." 

"Teba I may die this Wednesday, and it will be all your fault." 

"... How so?" 

"Because you didn't stop me from making up that stupid challenge, and now I am the slave to you-know-who!" 

Oh. Seemed like Revali was regretting the challenge, probably because he didn't win. Ha. Come to think of it, Link still had no idea what he was going to make Revali do...

"I doubt that Link will do anything that will make you die, Revali, calm yourself." 

"I will not calm myself I've been worrying since last Wednesday about all of this!" 

Link felt a harsh tap on his shoulder. 

"Hey, listen! I'm nearly ready to go, so if you've had enough eaves dropping, can we leave?" Link nodded at Zelda, as he turned his attention away from Revali's squaking.

"... You're absolutely rubbish when helping with crushes, Teba-" 

Link almost didn't catch the end of that sentence.

"Link, come on." Zelda was now pulling him away. "I know that you have a lecture with Mr Ganondorf next, so I'm trying to help you here!" 

Link let Zelda drag him away, but his mind stayed focused on Revali's last words... Crush. 

Why was he so interested in who Revali was into anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but I guess its still decent haha. Orz 
> 
> I hope you guys are having a great day! I'm not haha, I fell over on the ski slopes today and hurt my back ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf's lectures are hell and Link is realising things...

Mega Ultra Arrogance  
\---

Mr Ganondorf's lecture was boring and annoying, and Link just wanted to zone out of it and doodle some fantasy animals. But alas, one thing all Geography students knew, was that you should never look uninterested in Mr Ganondorf's lectures, lest you face Calamity Ganon. 

So Link struggled as he tried to keep his focus on Mr Ganondorf drawling on about how V-shaped valleys are formed. 

"And as the water nearest the source erodes the land... Mr Smith are you focusing?!?" 

A student a few rows away from Link jolted, he had obviously been napping and he had been caught. 

"I- I uh- no Mr Ganondorf! I was listening!!" 

"Oh really?" Link could just see the rage boiling inside Mr Ganondorf. "Well, why don't you come up here to the front, and repeat my past three paragraphs. Or, I could simply give you an alert for disturbing my lecture." 

Smith cowered, and slowly made his way down to the front, looking up at all the students staring right at him, all feeling sorry for him. 

"W-well, firstly, I uh..." 

Link swore he could see Mr Ganondorf grinning as the student shivered with anxiety. Oh boy, was Link glad that wasn't him...

-

Link walked out of his lecture, feeling even more drained than before he had gone into the hall. That's the way most people who had Mr Ganondorf felt. Link wished that he'd quit already, he clearly hated this job, so why didn't he just leave already?

"Link!" Link looked up from his Ganondorf plagued thoughts, and spotted a giant ball of happiness heading towards him. 

"Hey Sidon." Link managed to say, before being enveloped in the biggest bear hug ever. Sidon was always very... Expressive with loving his friends. 

"Its so good to see you! Have you been well? Oh let me tell you about all that has happened! Did you just have a lecture? How cool!" Link didn't even have a chance to speak as Sidon babbled, but finally released the smaller boy. 

"Ahah... Nice to see you too." Link tried to get his breath back. "Hey, Sidon, you're often around the sports fields right?" 

"Oh? Yes of course! Considering I am a Sports Student, I do see the sports fields quite frequently. You know, since last Wednesday, theres been a lot more archery action, usually theres only this blue haired fellow out there, well, its still just him, but he seems to be shooting even more!" 

"You mean Revali?" Link signed, slowly so he could spell Revali's name. 

"Revali? Hm, I guess that name does ring a bell! I swear Mipha used to hang out with a Revali in high school, I highly doubt it's the Revali you say was shooting in the sports fields, but it may be best to ask Mipha about it!" Sidon nodded confidently after his ramble. "Why are you concerned about this Revali person anyway?" 

"Ah, well, you see, he's in charge of the Archery Club I joined, and I think he's avoiding me, on purpose." 

"Oh? Why would anyone want to avoid you, Link?" Sidon placed a large hand on Link's shoulder. "I am sure it's all in your imagination, friend! Try not to worry yourself with it!" 

Link gave Sidon a small smile and started signing. "Thanks Sidon, you've made me feel a lot better." 

Sidon chuckled. "No worries Link! Well, I'll be seeing you around! I have a meeting with Mr Muzu to get to!" 

Link waved as Sidon ran off, long red hair swishing behind him. 

Now, maybe he should locate Mipha... 

-

Link found Mipha quite easily, she was chatting with Ruto, a hydrotherapy student by the Medical block. Mipha had smiled brightly as soon as she spotted Link heading towards them. Ruto blushed furiously, and looked the opposite way. Ruto's actions had always confused Link, but he wasn't that concerned about her behaviour. 

"Good afternoon Link!" Mipha smiled sweetly, giving him a gentle hug when he got close enough. "How are you today?" 

"I'm fine." Link signed quickly. "Hey, Mipha, could I ask you about something?" 

Mipha nodded, and Ruto took this as a signal for her to leave. Ruto huffed and walked into the Medical block. 

"What did you want to ask?" 

"Uh... Do you know anyone called Revali?" 

"Oh!" Mipha seemed to jump slightly. "Why? Has he annoyed you?" 

Link shook his head. "No no! I just... He's the Captain of the Archery Club, and uh... Since Sidon said you might know him, I wanted to ask you why he could be avoiding me." 

"Oh Link," Mipha giggled. "Try not to worry about it too much, he was like that when we were younger too, Revali was never very good at accepting that someone could be better at him at something, I remember him not coming to school for days once he found out Urbosa could cook a better curry than him." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Wait, didn't we talk about you liking someone from the Archery Club? Is... Link, do you possibly like Revali?" The question was innocent enough, but there was a slightly teasing lilt to Mipha's voice. 

"Ugh! Why does everyone think I like Revali?!" Link groaned. "Its not like I talk about him all the time-" Because its not like you're asking everyone about him or anything. "-Nor do I think about him-" That certainly explains why you've started doodling blue haired boys in notebooks. "... Okay, you may have a point, but it's not a big thing!" 

Mipha giggled again. "You're cute when you're flustered you know, I haven't seen you this worked up about a boy since Sidon." 

"... Shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me a while orz 
> 
> I'm not that happy with it and I feel like I've probably made mistakes but everytime I look at it its just... Ya know, words. 
> 
> I'm not feeling well at all, I think I've got a bug because of how cold it is in The Alps (I'm on a skiing holiday and my Autism is being a bitch to me rn so I can't dress appropriately for the weather)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link runs like Sanic

Super Special Arrogance  
\---

You know, it wasn't that Link really minded that it was Revali he was crushing on, he'd had crushes on assholes before. No, what bothered Link, was that he had to be told by Mipha, who wasn't exactly a Love Professional, that he was clearly crushing on Revali. 

Now all he could do was try to keep his ego intact as Mipha tried not to giggle at him. Well, at least she was being more considerate than Zelda, who he usually talked to when he had crush troubles. 

"Mipha... I see him in two days time, when I'll have the chance to get him to do whatever I want, and now I am scared shitless I'll fuck it up, thanks." 

Mipha tilted her head to the side. "Hm? Well, you're the one with the crush, I only stated facts you know." Clearly she'd been hanging out with Zelda and Urbosa too long. 

Upon seeing Link's downtrodden expression, she softened her words. 

"I didn't mean to say it so bluntly, Link!" Caring tone in her voice. "I'm sorry, I'd love to help you out more with your troubles, but I have to get to my class now!" 

She squeezed his hand in a reassuring way, and headed off back into the building, the jingling of her many bangles and bracelets trailing off after her like Mipha's own personal background music.

-  
Link went about his Monday as usual, he had a long free period between Mr Ganondorf's Lecture of Doom and his Tutorial period last lesson, so he usually spent it wandering the halls to look busy. It was better than sitting in the noisy canteen, listening to all the rowdy students chatting like everyone and their mother wanted to hear about how Chelsea wanted to blow the new lecturer. 

So thats what he was doing, when he once again caught a glimpse of blue hair contrasting in the crowds of classmates, and when he managed to focus long enough on it to see that yes, it was Revali, and yes, Revali did change his direction as soon as Link spotted him, and yes, did pick up speed when Link started heading after him. 

Link pushed and shoved through students, ignoring anyone who asked 'Whats your problem fam?' or anything along those lines. He didn't care, he had to catch Revali. Well, he didn't have to, but something about catching a glance of him fueled something in Link's bones, almost like he'd been hit by a massive gust of wind, giving him the stamina to chase after the taller boy. 

The chase seemed to go on forever, with Link making sharp turns and panting heavily. He was half tempted to give up, but he knew if he did he'd only groan and complain to Zelda once he got home. Rounding another bend, Link took a break to take in his surroundings. 

Many of the classrooms around him were more like studios, some covered in mirrors, and others filled with chattering or singing. It was an unfamiliar area to Link, and he was sure he would get lost. He doubted he looked like he belonged to the students in the halls, they seemed to be decked in sweatpants and sports bras, or thick rimmed glasses and instrument cases on their backs. 

Performing Arts. Why was Revali running here? Was this perhaps... His major? 

Link didn't have time to think which of the Arts Revali could be in, as he spotted the oh so familiar tuft of blue heading round another bend, he had to catch him. 

-

As Link sped up, he could hear heaving pants in front of him. Revali may be quick on his feet and a fantastic archer, but he definitely wasn't an athletics major. 

"Revali!" Link shouted, it came out slightly more aggressive than he'd wanted to do, and he glimpsed Revali flinching. "Wait! I just want to talk!" 

Link headed towards the taller male, who was trying to act like he had just casually been running away just now. 

"Oh, its you." He sneered, face flushed from either embarrasment or being unfit. "What could you possibly want?"

"I wanted to ask," Link took a breather as he sat down against a wall. "Why you've been avoiding me this week." 

Revali gulped, clearly he thought he was being sneaky. "N-no I haven't!" 

Link rolled his eyes. "I know you're scared of what I could possibly have you do from the dare, but trust me, it's not that bad." 

'Yeah, that's because you still haven't thought of anything' Link thought to himself. 

Revali seemed to relax his shoulders though. "So... What did you have in mind for that anyway, its better if I can get it over with quickly." 

Shit, now Link had to think of something. Quick quick quick... Uh... What could they do....

For some reason Link thought back to Teba and Saki's interactions on Wednesday, and how Revali had also been bitter when Teba critiqued him in the love department. 

Wait...

"I want you to help me get Saki and Teba together!" Link decided, that would work out right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rejoice dear Readers! For I return with a chapter! Yes, this had been my plan all along! For the birb gay and hylian gay to help get the birb hets together and maybe also fall in love but who knows---
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who reads this fic, sadly updates from now on will be slow, as I am back in College now ;-; I just sat a mock exam today and I have no idea how I did, and now I have like 5 weeks till the real thing aaaaaaaaaa save me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link does a think

Calamity Arrogance   
\---  
Revali blinked slowly, trying to process the information Link had just given him. 

"You... Want me to help you do something that Harth and I have been trying to do for years?" Revali scoffed, but he also seemed to have relaxed. "What makes you think you're such a successful matchmaker?" 

Link shook his head and sniggered to himself. "You doubt my skills?" 

Link was bluffing now and he knew it. He still had yet to get Zelda to admit she had a crush larger than life on Urbosa. He was working on it, okay? 

But Revali seemed to be buying it, his sneer softened slightly and he loomed like he was more game with the matchmaking idea now. 

"Say I do decide to help you, for God knows what reason, how is forcing them into a relationship supposedly to benefit you?" 

'Well, for one, I'll get to spend time with someone I've just realised I'm crushing on.' Link thought to himself, rolling his eyes. "Not much." He actually says. 

"I think I get along okay with Saki, so I'll be talking to her." Link explains his plan that he totally didn't just make up at all haha no way. "Meanwhile, you can talk to Teba. Basically we want to create a coincidence where they have to hang out together, just the two of them." 

"Like a date?" 

"Yeah, a date!" 

"Sounds like you've been thinking about this plan for a while then... I guess I'll help you then." 

Link grinned. "Well, I guess I'll see you Wednesday then?" 

"Sure. See you then." 

With that, Revali headed off down towards the drama studios. Huh, made sense that he was a drama student.   
-

Link couldn't help but be excited for Wednesday, but he was also extremely nervous. Zelda nudged him constantly when they studied at home that night, due to his nerves causing the table to shake. 

"Link, you're messing up my blue prints for my assignment." 

"Sorry." 

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Link? Did something happen to make you so jittery?" 

"Ah! Uh... Sort of?" Link responded. Was he really that easy to read? 

"Hm... Does it have anything to do with the archery club's leader?"

Link gulped and nodded rapidly. 

"I see..." Zelda neatly packed her blue prints and theory work back into it's folder. "Well, go ahead and tell me anything, I'm all ears."   
-

It didn't take much of Link's explaining for Zelda to get a good hold on the situation. 

"Ah. Makes sense that you'd say something like that. I don't think I can remember a time where you'd pass up the chance to worm your way into other's problems. I remember you calling them 'side quests' when we were younger. You played too many video games." 

"Eheh..." Link looked away bashfully. He couldn't really tell Zelda that he still preferred to call helping others side quests in his head. 

"But I guess it can't be helped that you'd do this. I mean, there are ways you could work it to your advantage, like arranging a 'double date' or something of the sort. Its not that uncommon among people who don't have the guts to ask out someone they like."

"Hey! I only found out I liked him that way the other day!" Link pouted, but the idea did seem good. 

Zelda sighed, smiled warmly, and then shook her head, soft blonde curls falling around her face. "Sure, sure." She got up from her seat and gathered her papers together. "I'm going to get an early night, don't stay up too long okay?" 

Link nodded and watched her move towards her room. 

"Oh and Link?" 

"Hm?" 

"Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm not that satisfied with this chap but I can't bring myself to rewrite it and not upload for eons again orz. Not in the best of moods rn either so uh... Rip


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Revali have a bonding moment (?) and plan their matchmaking.

Arrogance thats over 9000  
\---

At last the dreaded day came, Wednesday. Link could barely contain his nerves, he felt like he was vibrating from the sheer excitement and worry caused by the situation. Somehow he'd convinced Revali to give Link his phone number, and the had agreed over text to meet up before first period to better plan out what they were going to do. 

You know, the plan Link told Revali so confidently he already had figured out and all. Yeah. Link was beginning to think he was very instinct driven, with no to little logic involved. 

Well, whatever. What was done is done, and thats why Link was tapping his foot nervously, waiting for Revali to show up at their meeting spot. The LRC. But Link was a normal person and called it the library, because once again, calling it the LRC is stupid. 

Finally he caught a glimpse of Revali's gravity defying hair heading towards him. Link waved slightly so that he could see where Link was. If Link didn't know any better he'd have claimed he saw Revali smile at him for a moment there. 

Striding towards him, Revali was holding his head high, arms folded across his chest, and that obnoxious blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Honestly it was a wonder he didn't trip on it, considering how loose it was. 

"Morning." Link said, turning to walk into the library. 

"Hm, yeah. Are you going to tell me this plan of yours then?" No beating around the bush huh? Well two could play at that game. 

"Ah, its simple really!" Link decided to wing it. "We can like, set up a club meeting, and then reschedule it without telling Saki and Teba, so they're the only ones there!" 

Revali nodded, showing that he approved of the basis, and was now ready to add his input. "What kind of club meeting? I'm guessing you're not talking about a usual Wednesday Archery session?" 

Link smiled wryly as he shook his head. "Of course not! I was thinking we could like, go bowling or something! You know, since this term ends in a few weeks, I figured it would be reasonable to have a fun outing to start the break!" 

"Pretty smart for someone like you, did you use all of your tutorial periods to come to that conclusion?" 

"Hey! I work on my assignments in my tutorial you know!" Link pouted slightly, feigning hurt. 

"Sure," Revali headed towards an empty table, beckoning Link to join him. "You know, I'm surprised you thought up that by yourself, I thought for sure you'd turn up here with no idea whatsoever because you had been bluffing." 

Shit he did realise. "Haha. Imagine..." Link laughed it off, choosing to sit down and pick up a magazine someone had left lying about, his eye was drawn to an article title on the cover. "How to know if your cockatoo is constipated... Huh." 

"Ack! Why did you say that aloud?" Revali hissed. "Why can't you read it in your head?" 

Link shrugged. "It's funny." He leafed through the magazine, seemed to be for people who were into keeping birds as pets. "Got any favourite animals Revali?" 

"Oh, uh... Of course I do!" 

Link waited for Revali to answer properly, staring into his green eyes. He hadn't noticed Revali was wearing a dark red eyeliner before. Huh, it suited him. 

"Link? Are you listening to me at all?" Revali stated grumpily. 

Link jolted slightly and shook his head sheepishly. "Nah sorry, got distracted." 

"Ugh, never mind. Typical." Revali sneered, but it seemed half-assed. 

"Hey, whats the time?" Link asked, receiving Revali pointing to a large clock on the wall above the Librarian's desk. "Oh, I can't read analogue clocks, have you got the time on your phone?" 

Revali sighed and pulled out his phone, a bright blue phone case with tiny fat bird stickers covering it caught Link's attention. Cute. 

"It's 9:15am... Shit." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm late for my first fucking class." Revali cursed. "I'll see you later Link, but I've got to fly!" 

With that, Revali grabbed his bag and zoomed out of the library, only to be scolded by the librarian for running.

Link shook his head softly and smiled, watching him flap around. Revali was a pretty cool guy when he wasn't being an arrogant annoyance. 

Link would have to thank Zelda later for suggesting he join a club. It was way better than doing nothing. Way better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyyyyy shit I just noticed this fic has 9 bookmarks and 70 odd comments I am yelling??? Holy crap you guys are the best ;-; yeah even the guy who complained abt the last chapter taking too long and being too short. 
> 
> Sorry this chap is a short one again! ;-; But hopefully seeing as I'm in my last weeks of college and have done all my exams and assignments I'll have more time for this fic!! And with the recent announcement of the BOTW DLC I am very much hyped for this fandom!!!
> 
> (Also fun fact: I added Link not being able to read analogue clocks bc I can't read analogue clocks orz 16 years and I still can't get it haha. Bless the invention of phone clocks haha!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual chapter

Honestly running out of clever ways to say this is Arrogance the fanfic  
\---

Link sat through his lecture like he did most other lessons, bored, wanting to leave, and doodling anytime he wasn't taking notes. 

Recently he'd taken to drawing birds, he hadn't really drawn them before, so the scribbles looked a bit shitty, right now he was drawing what was supposed to be a peregrine falcon, but look more like an angry winged blob. Oh well, practice makes perfect. 

The reason why this lecture was so calm was because Impa, their usual tutor, was visiting her cousin Purah, so they had a substitute. 

Paya was a lovely lady, albeit a bit shy, which was probably due to her being a new teacher, despite this, she was passionate about the course material, making it easy to understand and quickly get all information jotted down, leaving Link enough time to mess around on his phone, playing games like Flappy Rito, or drawing. 

"A-alright then! Thank you so much for coming!" Paya's soft trembling voice echoed through the lecture hall. "Hopefully Ms Impa will be back by next week to take over, but if not, I look forward to seeing you again." 

As the class slowly filtered out of the hall. She added on. "Oh, and remember to revise for the End of Term Assessments! Study Groups will be in the LRC for all classes all of next week so tell your friends on other courses!" 

Link added a reminder in his phone for the assessment and group study, you know, study dates are popular, he should tell Revali about that. 

So they could get Saki and Teba on a study date, not a study date for Link and Revali. That would be silly haha. 

Link was so caught up in trying to justify his own thoughts to himself, he bumped into a large solid wall of human. 

"Hey, watch out buddy! Almost squashed you!" 

"Ah, sorry." Link apologised. Looking up at the unfamiliar muscle barrier. 

"No problem, just try to be more careful!" The floor seemed to shake as the student guffawed. If he even was a student, the full grown beard and stocky body could have easily belonged to a teacher, but the green lanyard hinted towards him being a student. 

Well, it wasn't unlikely for adults to go back to school for extra education. 

"Nice phone case by the way bud, I think my pal Revali liked that anime, Legend of Hilda or something." 

Oh? So this macho madness know Revali? It felt like everyone and their mother knew Revali by now. 

"Oh? Cool, its a good anime." Link resisted to urge to info dump on the stranger that it was based off of a game series, and the main character, Ravio, had been the reason Link had gotten into archery and other medieval weaponry. 

"Well, I'll see ya around then little buddy!" The stranger's large meaty hand slammed onto Link's shoulder, in a friendly patting way, nearly knocking the wind out of Link. "Oh, names Daruk by the way! Try not to bump into anyone else, not everyone's as nice as me!" 

Link was a bit bewildered after that experience, and now his shoulder hurt. That may leave a bruise. Maybe he could get Mipha to smuggle him some CalPol at break. 

Sadly, his break was only 15 minutes, not long enough to walk to the Medical unit, and hardly long enough for Link to get to his next lesson. Sad times. There wasn't much he could do but suck it up, and continue on like a brave boy, as the little Zelda in his head told him condescendingly. 

-

Link's lesson went by smoothly, so he spent his lunch in the cafeteria, somehow its a lot emptier than usual. Probably because of a class trip or something like that. 

Whilst tucking into his sandwich, he spotted fluffy pink hair and bright aquamarine eyes. Link waved and Saki spotted him before heading over with her lunch. Its a jacket potato with some sort of chilli garnish for a topping. Makes Link's ham sandwich look childish. 

"Hi Link! Have you been sitting here alone long?" 

Link shaked his head and pats the seat next to him, which Saki takes and sits down. 

"Oh! I'm excited to see what happens at the Archery Club this afternoon! Teba told me theres a few new members, plus your dare with Revali!" Saki exclaimed, eyes sparkling. 

"Oh? You seem to hang out with Teba then?" Link decided to attempt to get info out of her, trying to one-up for Revali. 

"Not really, we went to the same high school and we have a lot of classes together, so we always pair up for joint projects, he's a very reliable person!" She beams, pausing to eat some of her lunch before continuing. "I'd like to get to know him better as a friend though, thats why I agreed to help out with the archery club!" 

Link nodded and smiled at her. Man, he could see how Teba had fallen for her, she was just so nice. 

"Well, it was really nice eating and talking with you, Link! I hope I see you later!" 

Link smiled widely as they finished up their lunch and bid farewell to one another, Saki heading back to sports, and Link to Humanities. 

Oh Link was definitely going to make this matchmaker project succeed, and his new information would only boost his investment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm obviously not the best at this haha, hope you like this chapter anyway! Considering I felt like ending this chapter at 300 words in I think I did a good job making it this long lolol
> 
> I'm thinking about making a separate ficlet in this universe thats Revali's POV, if any of you would be interested!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archery and shit, y'know?

Arroganon   
\---  
The rest of the day went by smoothly and swiftly, with all work completed, and many pages of Link's notebook filled up with doodles upon doodles. 

Link headed down to the sports ground, where Teba and Saki were chatting to each other, Saki giggling at something Teba had said, and Teba blushing at her positive response. 

Revali was already practicing, form tense as he watched his arrow fly through the air, towards the target, hitting a bullseye. 

"Yesss!" He hissed as he took a celebratory pose. 

Link chuckled at that, alerting the rest of the club that he'd arrived. 

Revali jerked out of his pose and turned to address Link, cheeks pinked, probably from exercise. "Ah! You're here! Now all we have to wait for are those newbies, and Harth." 

Oh yeah, Saki had mentioned something like that. Link wondered if Harth's wrist was better yet or not. Otherwise he'd just have to sit and watch again. That kinda sucked for him. 

"Oh, there's Harth, and the new guys." Teba jerks a thumb over his shoulder, where Harth can be seen carrying bows and quills, two girls helping him with the work load. 

They're not particularly short, but with Harth standing between the two they look below average height. 

When the trio approaches them, Harth carefully placed the bows and quills on the ground near a white paint line on the grass, the girls follow suit. 

Harth's wrist is no longer in the wrist support, only a bandage near the joint remains. 

"Hey there! I bumped into these two on my way down and brought them with me!" Harth grinned, gesturing to the newbies. 

One of them is all smiles, and the other one is standing straight with a stern expression, arms folded tightly. 

"Hi!" The smiley one greeted the group. "I'm Caroone, and this is Kyto! We're the new members of your club!" Kyto nods her head, agreeing with Caroone's statement. 

Link lifted his hand up slightly in a lazy wave, somehow he's found himself standing a lot closer to Revali than he remembered being before the new members got here. He's so close, that as he puts his arm down, it brushed against Revali's. Link hopes Revali didn't notice that. 

"Well then! Lets see what you can do then!" Revali announced, clapping to signify that the girls should pick up a bow and shoot. 

Kyto goes first, taking a confident stride towards the painted line. Sighing, she lifted up her bow, positions her arrow, pulled back the string, and let the arrow soar. 

She hit the target, its not a bullseye, but its a decent shot. Revali seemed to approve of her skill, even though it could still improve. 

Now its Caroone's turn, she seemed a little nervous, as she took the bow Kyto handed her. Her posture isn't good, and but she knew how to hold a bow decently, she placed an arrow on the bow, and pulled back the string, but she takes a while to aim, but she shoots soon enough. 

She only got the most outer ring of the target. Kyto patted her on the back, congratulating her anyways. Caroone must be a new archer, and Kyto must have been teaching her. Link wonders what their relationship is for a minute, before he shakes his head. Its not his business to know of a strangers' relationship. 

Harth picked up a bow and had his own turn, hitting in the same region as Kyto's arrow, and seemed pleased with himself. 

"Haha, not bad for a bird brawl victim!" He joked, and Teba groaned at the bad jest. "Hey, that was a good one!" 

Revali snorted at that, leaning on Link slightly, Link tensed from the contact, confused as to why it's happening, and Revali springs back, looking sheepish. 

"Ahah, yes well, its an alright joke, if you're a dad." Revali poked at Harth's dead comedy career. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to be my dad anyway." 

"Thats unfair Revali! I've met your dad and I could definitely out-dad him!" Harth fakes hurt, egging Revali on. 

"Oh really? Meet me and my dad outside Screw Fix for a dad-off then, Harth!" 

"AHEM!" Teba interrupts before the two dark haired dudes get carried away. "Can we get back to being an Archery Club?" 

"Tch, you started it," Revali rolled his eyes at Teba. 

Whilst the rest of the club carry on with arching, Revali pulls Link off to the side. 

"So, did you have any more genius ideas for your Matchmaking bonanza today?" 

"Yep." 

"Well, spit it out." 

"Studying." 

"Uh? Okay," Revali gives a confused look. "Oh. Ohhhh. A study date, clever. But how are we going to get them to do that?" 

"Easy," Link said. "We just set it up as a group thing, and then we ditch them." 

"Ohoh, so you're not just a pretty face, you do have a brain." 

Wait.

"You think I'm pretty?" Link teased, and Revali becomes a blustering mess. 

"Thats not what- You know I- Fuck it, I'm going to fire some arrows at some wood." Revali walks away, leaving Link to chuckle to himself on the side. Teba looks at the two weirdly, but shakes his head and fondly smiles, before turning back to help Caroone with her posture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO wots dis? A new chapter? 
> 
> Amazing. 
> 
> I hope you like! I enjoyed this chapter a lot more than writing the last lolol


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which skills are improved and sandwiches are eaten

Aragog's Arrogant Aerosmith Album  
\---

They finished up their club work after a few hours, Caroone's aim has massively improved with Teba's help, and he seemed quite chuffed with himself. Kyto on the other hand appeared to be giving Teba a sour look, almost like when another alpha treads on a lion's territory. But Link brushed it off as her being moody about Teba being a better teacher than her. 

Revali was still shooting, even though the rest of the club were sitting down in a semi-circle formation, chomping on sandwiches Saki had lovingly prepared. Link's not sure how she knew he liked chicken and bacon, but hey, he's not complaining. 

Everyone seemed to have edged away from Harth, as he had egg sandwiches.   
"Oh come on!" He faked a hurt expression. "After all I've done for you, you betray me like this?" 

Saki laughed, before stating that she remembered him always eating egg sandwiches back in high school. Harth shut up then, unsure what to say in response to Saki's good memory. 

Saki kept glancing at Teba, watching him chuckle away with Caroone, who had her arm lazily placed on Kyto's shoulder. Was Saki perhaps feeling jealous of Teba getting attention from other girls? Would she feel the same way if she knew Link was interested in men? Not that Teba was his type. Too serious. But Link would try to use that to his advantage in setting her up with Teba. 

Revali had tired of his practice, and had made his way over to speak to Teba. He whispered something in his ear before smirking, causing Teba to blush madly and look straight over at Saki and Link. Ooooh thats playing dirty, Revali. Using the 'Don't look now but-' card huh? Saki blushed just as furiously and looked down at her lap, cheeks pinker than her hair. And boy was her hair pink. 

"You alright?" Link asked Saki. As if it wasn't obvious. 

She nodded and laughed nervously. "Yes of course! Why do you ask?" 

"No reason." Link lay down on the grass, arms behind his head. "I don't think he's interested in either of them though." 

"W-what?!" Saki bolted upright, looking down at Link. "What are you-"

"It's pretty obvious you're looking at Teba." He jerked his thumb in the direction of him, now seemingly scolding Revali, who looked smugger by the second. "Its not weird to stare at someone you like." 

"I- I- we're just friends!" Saki exclaimed, grabbing the end of her t-shirt and scrunching it up, distracting her hands. Link just stared back at her, before rolling his eyes. "Hey!" 

"Nah, whatever." Link chuckled, turning his attention back to Re- Teba and Revali. 

"Link, you're the one staring now." 

"So you admit you were staring at Teba?" 

"Urk!" 

Haha. Years of Zelda's teasing has prepared Link for this time, where he can use her teachings against another. 

Link merely laughed gently at Saki, looking at Revali's snarky grin, as he elbowed Teba, who rolled his eyes. Caroone and Kyto had walked off by now, and were waving goodbye to Link as Caroone took Harth's number from him. 

Aha, and Saki's shoulders relaxed as she became the only female left. 

"Well! It's nearly dark now, so I'm going to head home!" Revali announced. 

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna start taking the bows back to the storage room, d'ya mind helping me, Link?" Harth asked, getting up at picking up bows and sheathes. Link nodded and picked up the rest that had been left lying around. 

"Ah, I guess I'll come with you two back to campus then." Revali joined the two. Then to Link he whispered, "It'll give Saki and Teba a chance to be alone." He winked and swung an arm over Link's shoulder. 

This time however, Link didn't flinch. It kinda felt nice being leaned on by Revali. Considering Revali wasn't much taller than him without the hair, he was perfect leaning on height. 

-

Getting back to the storage room wasn't too far a trek, and the conversation was fun, listening to Revali natter on about things the Archery Club at their highschool used to do, or how one of Revali's mates from the year above had broken a window and tried to hide it with a window printed on A3 paper. 

Link thought that must've been Daruk. He couldn't imagine Urbosa doing something like that. And Mipha seemed like she was the same age as Revali, or younger. Wait, how old was Revali anyway? 

"-and thats why we don't let Teba drive anymore!" Harth was chuckling, shifting bows arm to arm, so his shoulders didn't ache. 

"Pfft. Funny how the quality of your behaviour declined when I graduated hm?" Revali rolled his eyes. "Hm? You're pretty quiet, Link. Not that you're usually talkative though, are you thinking about something?" 

Link shrugged. "Tired." Was all he said. It was half true. His arms were extremely tired from club activity, and his legs were tired from walking back to the shed, which they'd reached now. But his mind was buzzing with thoughts. This whole trek had basically just informed Link that he knew next to nothing about Revali, and yeah, he was still full of himself, but he was way less of a cunt than Link thought he was when they first met. 

Harth used the key to open the storage room, and stacked up the bows on a rack, ushering for Link and Revali to do the same. They put up all the bows except for Link's personal bow, then placed the rest of the arrow sheaths against the wall. Harth locked up quickly, and bid goodbye to the other two, as he had to take the key back to reception, which unfortunately, was at the other end of campus, so he'd have to get a head-start. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Revali asked, scratching his neck with his hand. 

Link blinked. "No? I uh, have a study day on Thursdays. I'm gonna be at home." 

"Oh." Revali seemed to deflate. "Alright then, well, see you." And he took off, not even turning back to look at Link again. 

Well, not like he'd see anything other than Link's confused face in the darkness, only lit up by Link's phone, texting Zelda to come pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I think this chapter was my favourite to write! Wow can you believe its chapter 11 already??? Wowzaaaa! Time goes by so fast! ;-; I wanted to post this chapter last night but I only got home at 1am!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a filler

Aromatic Duck  
\---  
Link wasn't sure what persuaded him to come into college on his study day, probably because he didn't feel like being alone today, or maybe because Sidon always came in on his study days to socialise. Yeah, totally not because of how flat out disappointed Revali looked at hearing Link wouldn't be in on Thursdays. Not at all. 

Despite that, here he was, hanging out in the LRC, Sidon's giant lankiness hanging over the tiny plastic chair, headphones in as he scribbled down study notes. 

Link tapped his pen on the table, telling Sidon to turn off his music, which Sidon complied to. 

"So uh... Sidon, I have this friend right, and they have a crush on this guy, and they sorta fucked up and now they're both playing matchmaker for another couple, but all my friend wants is to go on a date with the guy, what do?" 

"... Link, please do not tell me that you're trying to make it seem like its not you who has this problem." 

"It's my friend." 

"Okay, so your friend should just tell the person they like that they like them and want to court them." Sidon stood up and stretched, cramped from the tiny chair. 

"Yeah it's not that easy."

"Are you sure? It worked when you liked me." Sidon grinned, causing Link to groan.

"Yeah, because you're so bad at noticing things I had to ask you out right, but this guy, I uh... I'm scared that if I'm not subtle I'd scare him away..." 

"Ohhhh, interesting." Sidon thought for a moment, hand on his chin. "Why not try a double date?" 

"Yeah, we're kinda sorta doing that already? Well, we're planning to have a study group, but to ditch the other couple halfway through or just not turn up? I'm not sure." 

"Well, maybe when you don't turn up, you two could go to the movies. Movie dates are my favourite. But nothing scary okay?" Sidon insisted, to which Link had war flashbacks of one of their movie dates, when Sidon had clung to him the whole time. The movie was only a PG rating too... 

"Hm, I guess thats a good idea. Are there any good movies on this week?" 

"Uhhh, the sequel to 40 shades of blue came out recentl-"

"NO!" 

"SHHHHHHHH!" The librarian hissed at them from her desk, glaring daggers behind her glasses. 

"Huh, so not that sort of movie, maybe an animated movie? They are always good." 

Link thought for a moment. "Huh, okay. Thanks Sidon, you've been... a help." He stood to leave, but Sidon placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Good luck friend!" Sidon gave a thumbs up and winked. Link shook his head, grabbed his bag, and left the library grinning. 

-

'R u free to hang?' Link quickly typed, standing awkwardly outside the canteen, shoulders hunched up and impatient for a reply. 

The familiar ding of a text incoming made him stand up straight, and read it thoroughly. 

'I thought you weren't in today, but sure. My lunch hour starts at 12:30pm, meet me at D2.' The reply from Revali made Link smile wide, as he glanced at his phone's clock, 12:15pm. Just enough time to get from here to there. 

-

He made it to the D block, obviously the Drama block, in just the right time. 12:27pm. Classroom D2 was one of the first classes, and one of the largest. A large window covering the wall let Link see what was going on inside, a wide stage with proper lighting and curtains was the main feature of the room, but Link's eues were drawn to the person on the stage. His eyes were closed, and his back was facing Link, deep in thought as he recited what seemed to be a monologue. It was no doubt Revali though, that lanky figure, that sticky up blue hair, the ridiculous blue scarf that complemented his mid-toned complexion perfectly. If Mipha hadn't pushed Link to realise he'd been crushing, this would probably had been the moment he realised it himself. 

He was staring, oh yeah. Staring so long he almost didn't hear the students piling out of the room and starting conversations about the new video game DLC they were all hyped to play. Almost. He sure did feel the push against him, tearing his eyes away from the window to yell 'hey!' at the rude person. But they'd already gone. 

Link frowned and huffed. Typical. 

"I didn't actually expect you to come." Link spun around, coming face to face with just who is was ogling at just a few minutes prior. 

"I wasn't that far away." That was a lie. He just ran from the LRC. 

"Sure." Revali picked at the dirt under his nails, not that interested. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" 

Revali gave a deadpanned expression. "Go to lunch, you fool. I'm perished." 

"Oh okay." Link followed as Revali lead him towards the buildings roof, ducking under a banner that said 'restricted access to the roof'. "Are we allowed up here?" 

Revali snorted, and shrugged his bag onto the floor. "Nope. But who's going to stop me?" 

Revali sat down on the cold concrete, and pat the space besides him, ushering Link to sit with him. Link sat, and pulled his hoodie closer around his body, it was a lot colder up here, probably because of the wind, but Revali seemed to like it. 

"This is my favourite place." Revali smiled fondly, looking at the sky. "I call it the landing because so many pigeons come here to make their nests in the corners." He gestured to a couple of twiggy creations. 

"Wow." Link breathed, shivering and pulling out his sandwich, teeth chattering. Revali tutted, removing his scarf. "W-what are you doing? It's t-too cold to take that- mmpph!" Link's words were muffled by the cotton over his face.

"Your teeth were annoying me. Thats all." Revali looked away and coughed, ears pink from the cold. 

"Oh. Okay." Link snuggled against the scarf. "I uh... did you wanna go to the movies sometime?" 

"Wha-?"

"N-not as a date! Like, just when we ditch Saki and Teba at the study group!" 

Revali looked skeptical, but smirked. "Sure, why not?" 

Link's eyes lit up. "Really? Great! Whats your next study day?" 

"Tomorrow, you?" 

"Ah yeah, same here!" Link nodded, putting his ice cold hands in his pockets.

"Alright. I'll text Teba that we're going to have a group study session in the LRC tomorrow, you text Saki." 

Link agreed, and began to text Saki, but he wasn't really that interested in matchmaking the two much, Friday had a way more interesting plan now! 

"Let's meet outside the residential area okay? Text me when you get there tomorrow, understood?" 

"Yessir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! I hope you like this y'all!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its filler of the finest degree

Aromatherapy  
\---  
[ Thursday --/xx/00 7:37pm]  
[ Lincc has created a new groupchat with Teba, Saki uwu, and Master of the Bow ] 

[ Lincc has changed name to Study Group! ] 

Lincc: Hey guys! So since exams r coming up soon, I thought we could meet tomorrow at the LRC for a study group! 

Teba: Sure. 

Saki uwu: Wait what about Harth?

Master of the Bow: Don't invite Harth he'll cramp our style!

[ Teba has added ~wedonttalkabtthebirdattacc~ to Study Group! ] 

Master of the Bow: Teba wtf

Teba: *shrugs* 

~wedonttalkabtthebirdattacc~: Sorry guys can't join you tomorrow. I'm working. 

Lincc: aw :( 

Master of the Bow: thank god

~wedonttalkabtthebirdattacc~: :( Revali who hurt you?

Master of the Bow: you did. Scram you fiend 

 

~wedonttalkabtthebirdattacc~: :( 

 

[ ~wedonttalkabtthebirdattacc~ has left Study Group! ]

Lincc: Okay lets meet at the LRC at 8:00am okay dudes! 

Saki uwu: Thats good to me! 

Teba: Sure

Master of the Bow: Great, see you tomorrow fuckers 

Lincc: *heccers 

Master of the Bow: no

[ Master of the Bow has left Study Group! ] 

Lincc: :(

\- 

Link woke up VERY early that Friday, 5:00am exactly. As he did any time he knew he had something important he was looking forward to on a day like this. He'd set his alarm for 6:00am, but here he is. Bright eyed and bushy tailed at 5. 

He got dressed quickly, choosing a short sleeved dress shirt instead of his normal hoodie. He'd checked the weather beforehand, and it was the perfect warmth for no sleeves. He brushed his hair, tempted to tie it back in a trusty ponytail, but opted to leave it loose for today. He kept a hair band on his wrist just in case though. 

Tiptoeing through the apartment, to avoid waking Zelda, a infamous light sleeper and very grumpy upon waking, he reached the kitchen, and nourished himself with shreddies. 

Link then spent his time playing on his phone whilst it was charging. Which is a very bad thing that you should not do. Let your phones charge kiddos. They deserve rest. Anyway, Link was biding time until Zelda finally awoke. She had Friday as one of her days, so Link decided he'd just head in with her. Hopefully she'd appreciate the company? 

"Urggghhhh."

Ah. There she is.

Zelda grumbled more, like a zombie who was very smart. She grabbed the milk and cereal and poured herself a bowl, eyes still half closed, crusty around the edges. 

"Morning," Link nodded, finding an apple to fill his stomach with. He was always hungry. 

"Mmrrrmmm." Zelda blinked, taking her hair out of the ponytails she slept in. "I had a nightmare you were shot by a laser pot and I had to tell two old men to put you in blue goo." 

"Sounds fascinating..." Link wondered if it had anything to do with the fact he'd recently purchased a water bed. Who knew. 

The conversation stayed mainly on the topic of the day. Link talked about the movie he was going to see, Storks. Whilst Zelda talked about the fact Urbosa had a 2 hour break due to exams, thus she was being treated to McDonalds. 

Link had joked it had sounded like a date, so Zelda had hidden the shreddies. 

-

Link pouted as he pulled his arms around himself, Zelda had already left for her lessons, so here he was, alone in the not-as-warm-as-he'd-like.

Its not like he could go into the residence building either, you need a special ID for that. Link wondered if Revali was a resident. 

Just as Link decided to text him, the door he was leaning on opened inward, and he fell back, onto a soft wall. 

"A-ack!" 

"H-heyyyyy Revali..." Link pushed himself up, before turning around, to take in what Revali was wearing. 

His usually spiky hair was slicked back, with a few ornamental beads and feathers adorning thin braids that framed his face. A pale blue dress shirt under a dark grey waistcoat accented a pair of beige chinos. 

"Woah." 

"E-excuse me?" Revali seemed to blush, hiding his face in his hair.

"Um, I said so! So shall we get going?" 

Nice save there. Revali gulped and nodded, grabbing Link's wrist and leading him to a back alley. 

"If we go this way we can get into town and take the bus from there, you did bring your bus fare right?" 

"Yeah of course!" Link patted his wallet in his pocket, as Revali sighed in relief.

"Good, because I'm not paying for you!" He let go of Link's wrist to move a branch out of his face, scooting to the side so Link could pass without it hitting him. 

They exited by the park, and Link longingly glanced at the zipwire, causing Revali to scoff. 

"We don't have time you numbskull!" 

Link frowned, but followed him out of the park, and onto the high street. Not many people were up at this time, only residents of the college shopping for emergency study food, parents who'd just dropped off their kids, or the usual dog walker. Revali gripped Link's wrist once more as they crossed the road.

Link was tempted to tell him he wasn't a kid, but the fact Revali was sorta holding his hand... was nice. 

"Now what?" Link asked as they sat on the cold bench under the rusted bus shelter. 

"Now. We wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank not only myself for getting off my lazy ass and writing, but all Revali fanart in existence for being very beautiful.
> 
> I hope you liked this. I drew the outfits the bois™ Are wearing here, you can find it on my insta later hopefully lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a date, but not really.

Around here   
\---  
The bus arrived quickly, and the two paid their bus fair, before heading upstairs to the frontmost seats. As you do when you ride the bus. Maximum bumpage obtained this way. 

"Do you think they realised we're not coming yet?" 

"Wha-? Who?" Link blinked slowly, confused as to what Revali was saying.

"Saki and Teba you utter idiot." He rolled his eyes, sniggering. "Did you already forget?" 

Oh. Oh yeah. Right. Thats right, they were only going to the movies to set up Saki and Teba. Funny, Link had already started thinking this was a date. 

"Oh, probably..." Link looked out the front window, and they spent the rest of the bus ride in an awkward silence. 

-

Eventually they got to the town centre, disembarked the bus, and headed to the cinema. They'd not paid for their tickets, so they'd have to queue. Luckily, weekdays weren't as busy as weekends. 

Just as Link was about to fork over his money for his ticket, Revali paid for both of them, took the tickets, and whisked Link away from the till. 

"Wha-? Why'd you do that?" Link whispered, as Revali gave his tickets to the man who just rips your tickets and tells you which room your in, even though its on the ripped ticket and you can read. 

"I guess you could say its a date now hm?" Revali smirked. "I mean uh, a friend date! Yeah." 

Oh. Of course. Link had no clue how his face looked, but it must have looked pretty disappointed, as Revali coughed and glanced at the door they needed to go into. 

"Uh, shall we?" Link nodded, Revali grasped his wrist again, and they went in. 

The adverts had already started, so they were stumbling through the dark, trying to find their seats.

"Ah, excuse me... pardon me..." Well, they found them eventually. 

-

The movie was pretty funny at some parts, and Revali had laughed genuinely at them, which made Link's heart ache, if only he could make Revali laugh like that. 

Eventually the credits started to role, and the movie's soundtrack started playing. Link looked over at Revali, as he had been focused on the film's last scene, which totally didn't make him sniffle. 

"Wait, did you cry over the last scene?" Link whispered as people pushed past to get out of the room. 

"Wh- no! I did not!" Revali retorted, but the redness around his eyes betrayed that. 

"Aw, you do have feelings~" Link snickered. "Come on, lets go get some lunch, McDonald's, my treat!" 

Revali rolled his eyes, but followed Link back to the town centre, and into the food court. 

McDonald's was unusually empty for this time of day, so Link shrugged. 

"Okay, I'll go order, and you choose a table okay? What do you want?" 

"Just chicken selects and a medium lemonade is fine." Revali answered, turning to find a table. 

Link returned to the table with their food, grinning widely, but his face turned to surprise when he saw who Revali was chatting with. 

"Well yes, I have been very busy recently Urbosa and I- Link! You're back! ... Why do you have a happy meal?" Revali eyed him suspiciously, as Link responded with a raised eyebrow. 

"Hey Link, I didn't know you knew Revali." Urbosa smirked, oh she knew he knew Revali, what was she doing?

"Oh uh... I didn't know YOU knew Revali..." Link scratched his head, putting down the food. 

"Okay but can we talk about the happy meal?" 

Urbosa laughed, her jewellery clinking and clanking as her head moved. "You didn't know? Link always gets a happy meal, he gets away with it because he looks like a baby compared to his friends." Urbosa then looked back, signalling for someone to come sit at the table next to Link and Revali, as she took the comfy sofa bit. 

"Link? I thought you said you were with a friend?" Oh shit. Zelda's here. Of course she's here, she said she was going to be with Urbosa. 

Revali squinted at Zelda, taking in her outfit of Urbosa's hoodie and a blue skater dress. "And you are...?" 

"Oh!" Zelda turned her attention to Revali. "I'm Zelda, Link's roommate, and Urbosa's friend!" 

"I see..." Revali edged over to Link, leaning to whisper in his ear, "does she mean 'girlfriend'?" 

Link chuckled at that, but shook his head, before whispering back. "Not yet, still working on that matchmaking." 

"We can still see you both, you know." Urbosa rolled her eyes, and the boys shot up straight from their gossiping. 

"Well, uh, yes." Revali coughed into his hand to hide his embarrassment, and sat down besides Urbosa. "So... how have you been?" 

"I should ask you that," Urbosa said between sips of her coke. "Miph's worried you're avoiding her or something, and Daruk says you don't even say hi to him in the dorms anymore." 

"W-well not on purpose! I've been busy with the archery club, and assignments, as well as... other things." Revali was getting a little flustered by now, and Link was distracting himself in his happy meal to avoid being picked on next.

"Not busy enough that you can't go on a date with Link though?" Zelda finally spoke up, causing Link to choke on his burger at the statement.

"Z-Zelda!" He blushed madly. 

Urbosa not so discretely high-fived her across the table. 

"W-well, I uh..." Revali stuttered, closed hand over his mouth, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I wouldn't call it a 'date' per say... um..." 

Well, that was a bit disappointing, but Link was sort of hoping Revali did see it as a date, as that would mean his feelings weren't unrequited, but oh well. C'est la vie, or whatever the fuck b*witched said. 

"Well, we've got to head back to campus now," Urbosa announced. "You should come hang out with us some time, Revali, it'll be like old times." 

Revali nodded but looked away. "Ah... sure sure." 

-

The duo ate in silence, before Link spoke up. 

"So... whats the deal with you and Urbosa?" 

Revali blinked, putting down his chicken select. "Well, we went to the same high school, and we hung out a lot last year, but I haven't kept in contact much this year due to being busy. Thats all." 

"Ah, okay." Link nodded, he wondered what Urbosa knew about Revali, and why she'd never mentioned knowing him before when Link talked about him. 

"So, I guess if you know Urbosa, you're close with Mipha too huh?" Revali asked, sipping his lemonade. 

"Well yeah, I got to know her because through her brother, back when we were dating." Link casually mentioned. 

"You dated Sidon?" Revali tilted his head. "I didn't know you... you know, liked guys?" 

"Oh, I like girls too, but mostly I prefer guys." Link cleared things up. "Thats okay with you uh.. right?" 

Oh god please be okay with that. 

"Well of course, I mean, I'm gay so..." Revali looked away, but if he was looking, he would see Link's face filled of relief. 

"Oh cool, thats cool, uh... are you finished with your food?" Link asked, changing the slightly awkward subject. 

Revali quickly chomped down his last select, and picked up his drink.   
"I'm good, lets head back to campus then?" 

"Yeah, lets go." Link nodded, and pulled out his phone. "Oh gee, I have ten texts from Saki, and a missed call from Teba..." 

Revali checked his phone. "Oh... I have fifteen missed calls from Teba. Uh... I say we hide in my room when we get back to campus, I don't think it went well..." 

"Great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chap, on one hand I love it, but on the other? Meh. 
> 
> I hope you like it though! Feel free to talk to me on my insta lillydoesartstuff or check out my other fics *dabs*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O dip I wonder whats happening now? >:3c

*deep voice* Aoba  
\---

When they got back to campus, the missed call count had gone up by 50%. Revali had suggested they hide in Revali's dorm until Link had to go home.

The plan was foolproof. But Teba was no fool, and, since he knew where Revali dormed, met them at the door. His facial expression was neutral, so Link was scared of what that could possibly mean. 

"Ah... Teba, hey. I uh... forgot you knew where you lived." Revali laughed nervously, fingers crossed behind his back. 

"She likes me." 

"Uhh.... come again?" Revali blinked, Teba snickered, and a small smile appeared. 

"Saki likes me, I took the opportunity to confess to her." Teba told them. "I was trying to call you to tell you, but looks like you had a little date planned." 

"A-ah no thats! It was a completely platonic event!" Revali blushed madly as he blurted that out. 

"Whatever you were doing, thanks for setting that up, I knew you were going to ditch anyway, you hate studying Revs." Teba patted Link on the shoulder, and said in a hushed tone. "Good luck, rooting for you." 

And walked away. 

Revali turned to Link. "What did he say to make you blush that much?" 

Link covered his face. "Nothing!"

Revali raised an eyebrow. "Okay then... are you coming in?" 

"Yes! I mean, yeah." Link followed Revali up to his dorm, which was a small room with minimal furniture, there was a bed, a desk, and a bathroom. 

"Excuse the mess." Revali gestured to one lone sock on the floor. "I was busy getting ready, and uh, forgot to pick it up." 

Link chuckled, before sitting down on the bed, he looked at a picture frame on the desk. It showed four high school kids, the two girls he could easily recognise as Urbosa and Mipha, what with Urbosa's bright red hair, and Mipha's adorable outfit of a sunday dress and white tights under a baggy cardigan. The tallest guy looked like the dude Link bumped into the other day, he hadn't changed much, except his beard was only scruff in this picture. So the last kid must be Revali, his signature spiked hair was dyed black, except for one piece of blue tiger striped hair framing his face, he appeared to be wearing fish net arm socks under a black t shirt, and had more fish nets under black skinny jeans. 

"Nice outfit, where'd you get it, Blood on the dance floor world?" Link snickered, and Revali groaned. 

"Look, I was 15, very dumb, and still not over MCR breaking up, cut me some slack." He sat down besides Link. "I miss those days sometimes though." 

"You seem really close." Link picks up the frame, and notices the bright blue friendship bracelets they all wore. 

"We were, we were inseparable." Revali smiled fondly, inching closer to Link to take a better look. "This photo was taken around the time Daruk was about to graduate, he had no one to go to prom with, so we decided we'd have our own party, I invited my archery club, you can see them in the background kind of, and Mipha's brother came to take photos, he had a whole photography phase when he was 13." 

"Oh yeah, I've seen some of his old pictures, mostly family photos, or nature pics. I didn't know he took photos of anything else." 

"Well, you could say we were like a family back then." Revali frowned slightly. 

"What happened?" Link asked, a little worried if this would put his friends in a bad light. 

Revali shook his head. "Nothing bad, we just drifted apart, Daruk went and got a job, and then a few years later we started college all at the same time, he wanted a proper career, not just working in fast food. Then Mipha didn't have much time to hang out outside of college due to her assignments and work experience, and I didn't help much, I just purposely started distancing myself from other people, I uh, wasn't very happy in my first year here." 

Revali stopped to breath for a second. "But Daruk and I have stayed close, despite not talking much, and Urbosa is always there to help me with work stuff, I get the odd phone call from Mipha now and again, but it's not the same now." 

Link reached to wipe a tear from Revali's eye, to prevent his eyeliner smudging. 

"Its funny, you're probably the only person I've opened up to about anything in, well two years now." Revali reached for some tissues and dabbed his eyes. "Thanks by the way." 

"For what?" 

"I don't know, being a friend? You know, I used to hate every time Mipha talked about how great you are, but she's been right about everything so far, and I feel like an imbecile for even thinking something like that after getting to know you, if that makes any sense." 

"Oh wow... um... wow Revali, thats deep." Link blinked slowly, trying to process everything. 

"Link." 

"Yeah?" Link turned to look at Revali, who was looking away for now, before turning to face Link again.

"I think... I think I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... what?

Aaaaaaaaa  
\---

"..." 

"Link why are you pinching yourself?" Revali tried to interpret Link's actions.

"Need to make sure this isn't a really detailed dream." Link pinched very hard. "Ouch! Okay, not a dream, thats going to leave a mark." 

"Uh..." Revali raised an eyebrow. "Is that a positive or negative response?" 

"I uh... Not sure myself, I mean, this is all a bit of a surprise. You did just say you hated me a moment ago, so uh, little confusing." 

Revali shook his head. "Nono, I hated you at the start of the year, but it's been a few months since then and... Well, my feelings have changed, simply put." 

"Wow..." Link looked away, blushing slightly. "Well gee, I'm not sure what to say. Mostly why? I mean, why do you like me, not why feelings change, I know that one." 

"Oh well... Thats... Hm..." Revali stammered. "I guess its your determination to see things through, and although you don't talk much to others, you talk to me and that makes me feel special?" He covered his face with his hands. "God, this is embarrassing..." 

Link couldn't stop the giant smile on his face, he reached out and brushed his fingers against Revali's hands, making Revali move them to look at Link. 

"Revali, I'm flattered." He moved his hands to Revali's face. "I like you a lot, too. I mean, I kinda did just take you on a date so..." 

"Wait," Revali paused. "That, that was a date? Wow, little bit underwhelming than what I was imagining a date with you would be like." 

Link rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? And how would you prefer a date with me be like?" 

"I don't know? A candlelit dinner in a nice restaurant, although it'd likely be pizza express, now that I have experienced a date with you." Revali smirked, leaning his face into Link's hand. "Something romantic would be nice, I like those kinds of dates." 

"So, you're saying you wanted me to take you to a fancy restaurant? I don't know if you realised, but I kinda wanted to be subtle you know?" Link chuckled, rubbing his thumb against Revali's cheek. "Hey... Can I... Can I kiss you?" 

Revali blushed bright red, but nodded, closing his eyes, and leant in. Link followed, moving one of his hands to Revali's shoulder. He was so close, he could feel Revali's slow and steady breath. Tentatively, he inched ever closer, his lips just about touching Revali's, causing Revali to close the gap as he placed his arms around Link's neck. It was a slow and gentle kiss, and Link pulled away grinning, looking at Revali grinning back at him. 

"You're a pretty good kisser, for a blood on the dance floor fan." Link snarked, causing Revali to groan. 

"Don't make me regret opening up to you, I was enjoying that." He commented, as Link pecked his cheek. "I guess you're forgiven, for now." 

"Nice." Link smiled widely. "So uh... Boyfriends?" 

"Boyfriends." 

\- 

"Uh... Did something happen?" Zelda raised an eyebrow as Link met her at the bus stop, goofy grin plastered on his face, acting almost as if he was in a daze. 

"He likes me~" He grasped her arm as they got onto the bus, receiving a weird stare from the bus driver. 

Zelda shook her head. "Yeah, obviously, I did see how dressed up he was for your 'friend date'." 

Link wagged his finger at her when they sat down. "Nuh uh, boyfriend date now!" He giggled, Link never giggled. 

"Huh, you do move fast, ey?" She smiled fondly, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you." 

“So, how are you and Urbosa doing?” Link teased, elbowing Zelda, she groaned. 

“I do not have a crush on Urbosa! ... not a big one anyway!” 

Well, progress was progress.   
-

Link spent Friday afternoon texting Revali. It was mostly mindless chatter, but Link seemed to have sent more emojis than he usually sent. They were littered with smiley faces and laughy faces, with Revali sending the odd rolling eyes emoji. 

They kept texting like that till at least 9pm, when Link decided he should probably go have a shower and go to bed.   
~~~  
Lincc: im gonna go to bed now, ttyl :D 

Master Of The Bow: Okay, goodnight <3  
~~~  
Link tried not to squeal loudly a s he saw the heart, he replied quickly, and hit send.  
~~~  
Lincc: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, and its quite cheesy, but I hope its okay! :D
> 
> I’m not the best at writing kissy scenes but hopefully its okay :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure cheesiness

Ayyyy ayyy baby oo ah   
—-

The weekend came and went by quickly, mostly because Link spent it either sleeping or working on assignments. Look, he never claimed he was good at time management, and he probably will never claim that, but he was doing pretty okay for a millennial college kid in terms of self care and all that other bullshit the internet tells you to do.

By Monday, he was contemplating how he’d greet Revali now they were dating. Wow, dating, he was still processing that. Wow. Zelda had simply rolled her eyes and smirked at Link’s behaviour, but Link could tell she was happy for him. 

They hadn’t always been this close when they were young, their parents were friends, so little Link ended up always following Zelda around, much to her annoyance, but somewhere along the line, he’d grown on her. Probably. Maybe her dad had just told her to play nicely. Whatever caused 5 year old Zelda’s change of heart, Link was grateful, as he’d never had a closer friend than her. 

As he got into college, he gave Zelda a goodbye and a grin, and headed to his lessons, not even Mr Ganondorf could get this guy down!   
-

Link stood corrected, as he headed out of the lecture hall carrying the weight of a new extremely long and difficult assignment on his shoulders. Metaphorically. 

“Who burst your bubble, hmm?” Link looked up to that cocky voice.

“Revali! How did you know I’d be here?” Revali simply rolled his eyes.

“I asked Mipha about your timetable.” He placed his hand on Link’s shoulder. “And I hear you have a fifteen minute break right now, and I have a lesson down this way, so...” 

“Do... you want me to walk you to lesson?” Link asked, and Revali smiled wryly.

“Oh wow what an original idea of yours~” He laughed. “Come on, lets go then.” 

Link nodded, and held out his hand, surprising Revali slightly, who glanced around quickly, before placing his hand in Link’s. 

They walked contently for a few minutes, Revali humming softly, but still glancing around, causing Link to raise an eyebrow, or two. 

“You okay?” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Revali answered, looking away, his free hand fiddling with his spiky hair. 

“I mean, if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to hold hands, I understand.” Link leaned over and said quietly. This caused Revali to tighten his grip on Link’s hand.

“No, no I like holding your hand, I just... I’ve never done this sort of thing before.” Revali gulped. “I’ve never dated anyone before...”

“Oh, okay.” He smiled, before looking forward again. “So when does you next lesson start?” 

Revali glanced at his phone, and his eyes widened. “Now.” 

“Come on, run!” 

The corridor was filled with the sounds of their shoes slapping against the plasticky floor, and their laughter.   
-

Luckily they reached the classroom just as Revali’s tutor pulled up the register app, yeah this college was fancy, no hecking paper registers you have to take down to the office. Living the life of luxury with this technology.

Link waved to Revali through the door as he took his seat, Revali waved back quickly, before the tutor noticed. Seemed like the only person to notice was Revali’s deskmate, a buff man with short and spiky blue hair. He’d obviously made a comment about it to Revali, who was now blushing immensely. 

Link decided he better stop spying before he got caught. He’d also used up ten minutes of his fifteen minute break, so yeah, he should probably get to his next lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF sorry this is SO heccin short Orz 
> 
> I’m nearly done with this fic though, I don’t think I’ve ever finished a multichaptered fic before yo :0 
> 
> Much excite

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa this is my first LoZ fic ;-; I hope it's okay! Comments would be nice, and if you could point out any typos I missed so I could fix them that'd be sweet!


End file.
